onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chikara Chikara no Mi
The Chikara Chikara no Mi (Chikara being Japanese for gravity) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to control gravitational forces. It was eaten by Leo Hartnet, Fighter of the Blue Lightning Pirates. Appearance The Chikara Chikara no Mi looks like a cyan apple with circles. Strengths This Devil Fruit is one with more strengths then weaknesses. The user can manipulate the gravity around them to make them float, and even increase the gravity to a crushing force. They are able to send concentrated 'blasts' of gravity at the opponent. In essence, the usefulness of this Devil Fruit is limited only to the imagination of the user. Because the fruit is so diverse in its uses, it is extremely difficult to tell exactly which fruit it is. Weaknesses In the wrong hands, this Devil Fruit can be extremely dangerous to the user. The strain that adjusting the gravity, whether it be lessening it or increasing it, around their own body, can quite possibly cause health problems to the user. However, this is rare, and due to the fact that Leo rarely uses his power unless his opponent does, he does not have such a problem. Any sort of megntation Devil Fruit will counteract the gravitational pull, as they are very similar. Standard Devil Fruit weaknesses apply. Leo can only use the gravity five times before he die. Each attack Leo does strain hi life force. Usage Leo uses this Devil Fruit for a number of purposes, to convenient little tricks to full on combat. The techniques he is able to use are as follows: Anti-Gravity: Leo decreases the gravitational pull around himself, other people, or even objects, thus lifting them in the air without gravity to hold them. This can be slight to disorientate the opponent, or intense, to literally lift the person into the air. He can reverse it at any time and commonly uses it to fly or levitate. Crush In this stage, Leo increases the gravity around a person or object. There are several levels with different effect as follows: *'Level 1': Level one is only a slight increase. The person can still maneuver, but they feel a tension and are slowed down enough to effect their fighting style and overall movement. *'Level 2:' Level two is stronger then Level One and actually has the ability to inflict damage. It increases the gravity around a person enough to drive them to their knees unless they are powerful. *'Level 3:' Level three is enough to drive a person flat on the ground with crushing force. Only the strongest of opponents are able to move beneath this hold. *'Level 4: '''Level four is rarely ever used except on Sea Kings or other large creatures, however there is always a chance he may used it on an exceptionally powerful opponent in extreme circumstances. This particular level is his strongest and has bone crushing force. '''Burst:' Leo manipulates the gravity into something similar to an invisible concentrated ball and uses it to knock an opponent away. Draw: Leo increases the gravity in a concentrated area, intended to draw enemies forward into a large group at the center if they enter its pull. Shield: Leo increases the gravity around himself or other people, but not on them, to act as a shield. Anyhting that comes in contact with it will be crushed into the ground and unable to advance. Room: Leo creates a square of invisible walls by increasing the gravity in a set area. It creates an impenetrable room or containment. Slice: By swiping a limb at the air, Leo increases the gravity in a thin line that crushes through a small area, making it look as if a blade or claw has cut through it. Leo's most powerful attack has no name, due to the fact that is is rarely, if ever used, and even then used only in the most extreme circumstances. The attack is a reflexive reaction to pain too intense for Leo to handle, or a reaction to extreme fury or anger, which don't occur very often. There are two variations of this Crushing attack. One, in which Leo increases the pressure within the opponents body so much, the body caves in on itself, essentially crushing the victim from the inside. The other variation is just the opposite - rather then crushing the body, it causes the body to explode by expanding the center of gravity to the point where the body can no longer tolerate it, and eventually splits to pieces. Think deep water and deep space. Trivia